Warriors Novel Series Wiki:Policies
The Warrior Novel Series Wiki's Policies aren't hard to follow, and can be changed. We're working on the Good Faith policy and we want to build a community, and this wiki should be fun, but all fun has boundaries, and therefore, we still have to have some set things. #'Just the Facts, Ma'am'. We're here to talk about the facts from the novels. We're not here to read essays on how others feel about it. If you hate Lionblaze? That's nice. But you don't get to edit his Wiki page to say you hate him, and avoid opiniated words. We can discuss both sides--you don't have to be utterly neutral, but you do have to be respectful. #'Drama Deposited at the Door, Please'. We highly suspect some people editing this wiki will not like other people editing the Wiki. In fact, I'm sure of it. That being said, please keep drama to yourself. You come here for the edits and to help out. You don't have to like someone to edit. #'No pages/links about or to your Fansite, your Fanfiction, or your Original Characters'. This is a factual wiki. We here at the Warrior Cats Wiki don't want pages about your original characters, your fanfics, any fanart you have made, or anything else fan made. If you would like to share your fanwork, please create an account and do it on your user page. #'Be a Big Kid. The essence of a Wiki is that stuff will get edited'. This means that if you write a whole article on Dovewing and someone comes and changes some things in it or removes lines that don't fit, don't get mad and don't cry about it. This is a Wiki, which means everyone should feel free to contribute without thinking they will upset someone--and that edits are going to get taken down if they're poorly done. If you don't want your stuff edited, then a wiki is not for you. If you feel that we need to discuss things, that's what the discussion pages are for. Try not to have edit wars. Also? If your edits get removed, that's part of being a Wiki. Deal, and don't get mad. #'No Bigotry'. It shouldn't have to be said, you'd think, but no prejudice and bigotry. No racism, homophobia, sexism, religious oppression, or any -isms. #'No Unbiased Rumors'. We don't want anything that is a rumor. Old concept artwork of characters? Yes. Read the latest book and found a hint about the next one in it? No thank you. We're here for facts and until rumor becomes fact, it's not fact. And if we see anything about some new book coming out with a cover made in Microsoft Paint, we'll probably lose our sanity. #'Write Like an Adult'. We want this Wiki to be a good resource for any and all people who want to learn or educate people about the Warrior Series. So write like you're writing for an audience. No netspeak, no gross misspellings, no illegible typing, etc. Try and be as articulate as possible. We don't expect everyone to be a novelist, but we do expect a certain level of grammar and skill; now, it's ok if your punctuation is a bit off or you spell a word wrong, someone else can fix that, but don't purposefully write "teh" or "da".